


Верни моё сокровище

by R2R



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Battle of Five Armies Fix-It, Everybody Lives, Gen, Mind Games, The One Ring is Bad News
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 03:31:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14886806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R2R/pseuds/R2R
Summary: Фик написан на тильбо-фест по заявке "После Битвы пяти армий погиб только Торин, Фили-Кили остались живы. Бильбо заключает сделку с темными силами, чтобы вернуть Торина".Некоторые подробности позаимствованы из книжной вселенной, хотя основной источник - всё-таки фильм.





	Верни моё сокровище

Полог палатки хлопнул за спиной. Бильбо вытер мокрые щёки и пошёл, куда глаза глядят. Скоро он очутился на краю лагеря, не остановился, двинулся дальше.

Последнее "Прощай!" ещё звенело в ушах.

Идти через поле было нелегко, мёрзлые комья земли так и попадались под ноги, вперемешку то с наконечником стрелы, то с обломком щита, а то и, ох, глаза бы не видели, отрубленной когтистой лапой. Бильбо забрал в сторону, к торчащим на берегу скалам. Недалеко - вдруг случайный орк выскочит - но так, чтобы побыть одному.

Свыше сил его было сейчас видеть и слышать суету объединённого лагеря победителей, не мог он думать и о мрачных пустынных залах гномьей крепости.

Не дойдя немного до реки, Бильбо остановился. Обхватил себя за локти. Тоска и горе были невыносимы. Неужели никто ничего не может сделать, ни Гэндальф, ни эльфы?

\- Пожалуйста, - беззвучным шёпотом сказал он. - Пожалуйста. Если меня кто-нибудь слышит. Сделайте что-нибудь. Помогите. Я... я что угодно сделаю. Что угодно отдам. Пожалуйста.

Бесполезно. Не помогут ни владычица трав Йаванна, ни госпожа звёзд Варда Элберет. Никому не нужен хоббит со своей просьбой.

Он пытался мысленно представить себе создателя гномов. Как его там? Махала. Здоровенного, наверное, такого, как горные великаны, с глазами-углями, руками-лопатами.

\- М-махал, помоги.

Никто не отзывался. Бильбо всхлипнул и привычно потянулся рукой в карман. Кольцо под пальцами было гладким, прикосновение к нему успокаивало, помогало забыться.

\- Пожалуйста, - повторил хоббит.

_\- Ты кто? -_ прозвучало у него в голове, толкнулось изнутри в лоб и виски.

\- Кто здесь? - подпрыгнул Бильбо.

_\- Ты просил о помощи, -_ произнёс незнакомый голос. Слова он выговаривал отрывисто: каждое из них, прозвучав, стиралось и исчезало, как под сильным ветром, на крохотный миг раньше, чем того ожидаешь. Ох, как неуютно это звучало.

\- П-просил. Ты можешь мне помочь? Пожалуйста.

_\- Кто ты? -_ снова спросил его собеседник. _\- Назовись._

\- Я Бильбо. Бильбо Бэггинс из Шира, к вашим услугам.

\- Не слышал ни о том, ни о другом, ни о третьем, - сказал голос. - Ты не орк?

_\- Я хоббит. Я взломщик, я лазутчик, я оседлавший-бочку, я говоривший-с-драконом._

Вот. Точно. На это голос и был похож. Так же говорил Смог - будто слова произносила пасть, не очень-то подходящая для речи.

\- А-а ты не дракон? - осведомился Бильбо, озираясь.

_\- Нет, -_ в голосе зазвучало веселье. _\- Я не дракон._

\- Тогда кто ты и где ты?

_\- Главного ты не спросил, Бильбо Бэггинс из Шира. Что я попрошу за свою помощь._

\- Ты ещё не знаешь, в чём нужно помочь, - указал Бильбо. В конце концов, от дракона, скажем, в деле исцеления раненых решительно никакого толку.

_\- Так изложи свою просьбу, о взломщик и лазутчик._

\- У меня есть друг, - сказал хоббит.

Когда молчание слегка затянулось, голос высказался:

_\- Похвально._

\- Он умирает!

_\- А, вот это уже ближе к делу, -_ в голосе, Бильбо был уверен, мелькнула радость. Не больно-то добрая. Такая, как у Саквиль-Бэггинсов, когда они прикидывают, чем с тебя поживиться.

\- Он ранен, - сказал хоббит. - Эльфы и волшебник не могут ему помочь. И ты не сможешь. Всё это зря. И тебя на самом деле нет, ты мне чудишься, потому что я не спал, и все эти мертвецы, и кровь повсюду, и Балин дал мне выпить зелье...

_\- Смогу или нет - мне решать, -_ сказал голос. _\- Но скажи сперва, о чём ты просишь._

\- Я прошу исцелить моего друга, - собравшись с мыслями, твёрдо произнёс хоббит.

_\- А что дашь в обмен?_

\- У меня не особо что есть, - Бильбо оглянулся, пошарил по карманам. - Но, думаю, я мог бы добыть немного золота. Или драгоценных камней. Думаю, гномы не обидятся, если я возьму немножко, у них там столько...

_\- А как насчёт волшебного колечка, о хоббит, оседлавший бочку?_

\- Откуда ты знаешь? - хоббит схватился за карман с кольцом двумя руками.

_\- Так ведь я его хозяин, -_ ответил голос вкрадчиво. _\- И очень хочу его вернуть. Скажи мне, Бильбо Бэггинс из Шира, согласен ли ты на честную сделку? Жизнь твоего друга - в обмен на кольцо._

\- Какой ещё хозяин? - изумился Бильбо, с опасением озираясь. - Голлум, ты, что ли? Нет, постой, он совсем не так разговаривал. И я всё-таки не понимаю, где ты есть.

_\- Здесь и там, везде и нигде, -_ сказал голос. _\- Тебе ли не знать, о взломщик._

\- Ты невидим? Покажись мне!

_\- Невозможно, -_ прошипел невидимка. _\- Никак - без этого никчемного, ущербного колечка, такой мелочи, безделки. Но как только оно вернётся ко мне, обещаю, ты увидишь меня._

Что-то острое, страшное прозвучало в этом обещании. Бильбо замер. Медленно вынул из кармана руку с кольцом, зажатым в кулаке.

_\- Ты говорил, твой друг умирает? -_ напомнил голос.

\- Ох. Да. Ты в самом деле можешь его вылечить?

_\- Услуга за услугу, -_ сказал голос. _\- Я исцелю его раны. А ты отдашь мне то, что моё._

\- Как я узнаю, что это ты? Где ты? И как ты вылечишь его?

_\- Нет ничего проще, о Бильбо Бэггинс, которому стоит добавить "задающий множество вопросов" к своим многочисленным прозвищам. Я волшебник._

\- Как Гэндальф?

_\- Как Гэндальф, и даже лучше. Ему не подвластно многое, что подвластно мне._

\- А ты не Махал? - решил уточнить Бильбо.

_\- Нет, я не Махал, но с Махалом я неплохо знаком. Когда-то я учился у него - как и у многих прочих. Можешь звать меня Баэндир. А ты не гном?_

\- Нет, но Торин гном. Мой друг. Тот, что ранен. Я хоббит, я же говорил.

_\- Веди, о хоббит. Покажи мне своего друга._

Бильбо побрёл назад в лагерь. 

_\- Не говори никому о нашем маленьком соглашении, -_ предостерёг голос по пути.

\- Почему? - хоббит остановился у чьей-то палатки, пытаясь сообразить, куда нужно повернуть. Он так устал, ноги просто подкашивались. Ничего ведь, если постоять передохнуть, совсем немножечко? А потом сразу бегом-бегом.

_\- Много найдётся тех, кто захочет отнять у тебя кольцо, узнав, что оно волшебное. Много и тех, кто постарается причинить мне вред, пока я не могу себя защитить. Прости, если я не желаю рисковать сверх разумной меры._

\- Ладно. Не скажу никому, обещаю.

_\- Так мы договорились? Ты отдашь мне кольцо? Услуга за услугу?_

Бильбо опять сунул руку в карман. По лбу его стекал пот. Ему мучительно хотелось сказать "да", но каждый раз, когда он пытался это сделать, в горле возникал комок. Какой-то волшебник, который обещает то и это, не велит никому рассказывать и сам не показывается. Не собирается ли он просто выманить кольцо у растяпы-хоббита? А ведь оно может ещё не раз пригодиться, мало ли какие опасности ждут впереди. Глупо будет его отдавать!

\- Ты точно не согласишься принять в уплату золото и самоцветы?

_\- А ты точно не гном?_

\- Гном не стал бы предлагать тебе золото, они довольно неохотно с ним расстаются, - пробормотал Бильбо.

_\- Зато лишь гном стал бы так беззастенчиво торговаться, когда его друг лежит при смерти, -_ парировал голос.

\- Да. Точно. Ты прав. Как же это я...

_\- Ну так ты согласен?_

Бильбо снова взмок. Расстаться с кольцом? Вот прямо сейчас? Какой-то тип, называющий себя его хозяином, явится и заберёт его? И не даст даже пару дней на то, чтобы смириться с горечью от утраты такой чудесной вещи?

\- Как насчёт отсрочки? - спросил он сипло. - Скажем, месяц? Нет, лучше два.

_\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я выполнил мою часть сделки, о Бильбо Бэггинс из Шира, а со своей не торопишься? А ведь просил, обещал что угодно сделать и отдать. Но, выходит, дело твоё не такое уж спешное. В самом деле, всего лишь какой-то гном умирает. Как ты сказал? Торин, Дорин? В любом случае, не важно, ты ведь не торопишься никуда, -_ голос звучал всё тише, угасал, растворялся в шуме лагеря.

\- Баэндир? - шёпотом позвал Бильбо. - Не пропадай. Подожди, я сейчас.

_\- ...не такое уж срочное, не такое уж важное... -_ зашептало вокруг, зашуршало, _\- ...больше не важно, уже не нужно..._

\- Моё дело очень срочное! - взвился Бильбо. - И Торин очень важен! Очень-очень.

_\- Тогда не медли, взломщик, лазутчик, -_ шёпот стал отчётливее. _\- Найди в себе силы, ищи, ищи, думай. Решайся, выбери, откажись. От одного, от другого, от всего сразу, одно забрать, другое отдать._

\- Почему мне так трудно расставаться с твоим кольцом? - спросил Бильбо, едва выговаривая слова. Ему стало так холодно, как никогда в жизни. Холодно и пусто. Наверное, так будет, когда Торин умрёт. Хоббит вздрогнул, подумав это: получается, он мысленно уже смирился со смертью Торина, да? И со своим будущим предательством? Ради колечка, пусть и тысячу раз волшебного? Да что ж за дела такие?

_\- Ах, взломщик, -_ сказал невидимый чародей ясно, безо всяких гуляющих шепотков. _\- Это потому, что оно сильнее тебя. Оно, видишь ли, зачаровано, и преискусно, не стану скрывать. Разве что эльф из древних преданий мог бы дольше сопротивляться его чарам, но и тот бы поддался рано или поздно. Лишь я могу подчинить это кольцо и управлять им. Лишь я знаю к нему верный подход. Всем остальным оно несёт лишь горе и страдания._

\- Л-ладно, - сказал Бильбо. - Я согласен, слышишь? Только вылечи Торина. Тогда, и не раньше, я верну тебе твоё кольцо. Клянусь.

 _\- Договорились, -_ рявкнуло у него в голове, отрывистым нечеловеческим голосом, напоминающим о драконах и их безжалостном пламени.

В груди словно костёр зажгли - стало жарко, сухой, ровной жарой, так что пот испарился и во рту мигом пересохло. Мир вокруг сделался светлее, резче, но почти утратил краски. Бильбо ощутил за спиной холод и страшную пустоту, будто оказался на краю обрыва. Хотя там только что был всего лишь обтрёпанный шатёр беженцев из Озёрного города - они чинили какую-то утварь, он точно слышал, и если обернуться, они всё ещё будут там, та старуха и тот парень с перевязанной головой... 

_\- Не оборачивайся, -_ шепнул голос.

\- Х-хорошо.

_\- Иди вперёд. Не заговаривай ни с кем._

\- Ладно. Господин волшебник, э, Баэндир...

_\- Не называй моего имени вслух. Торопись._

\- Почему?

_\- Потому, Бильбо Бэггинс из Шира, что даже я не могу вернуть никого из Чертогов Мёртвых, а тебе не нужны лишние расспросы. Пошевеливайся._

Легко сказать, пошевеливайся. Бильбо понял, что не помнит обратную дорогу. Кругом были чужие палатки, сваленные в кучу мешки с зерном, кучи дров, на зазевавшегося хоббита налетел незнакомый эсгаротец и от души выругал его, а когда Бильбо шарахнулся и пискнул "Извините", то на него чуть не наступила лошадь. Огромная, не то что пони.

Потом его выдернули из-под копыт, подняли на уровень седла и усадили на широченный лошадиный круп.

\- Эй, малец, заблудился? - спросил всадник - человек, в помятом нагруднике, высоком шлеме. Один из стражников Озёрного города. - Погоди-ка, или ты гном? Чего босиком бегаешь? Башмаки потерял?

\- Я хоббит. Бильбо Бэггинс из Шира. Мне нужно к гномам.

\- Давай отвезу, пока не стоптали тебя, - сказал человек. - Ты тот полурослик, которого они чуть со стены не сбросили? Видел, как же. И тебе всё мало, опять к ним рвёшься?

\- У меня в-важное дело, - Бильбо покрутил головой и увидел-таки полосатую верхушку целительской палатки. - Мне туда!

\- Раз важное, то поехали, - не стал спорить эсгаротец. - Обхвати меня за пояс, да не свались.

Дальше Бильбо вроде бы задремал - они ехали через лагерь, покачиваясь, плыли, как сквозь густой туман или овсяный кисель. Лошадь шла плавно, и не было слышно ни шума вокруг, ни стука копыт, ни скрипа сбруи. Только тишина и ветер. _Ветер в чёрных ветвях бескрайнего зимнего леса, ветер, который слышишь, но не чувствуешь кожей._

\- Приехали, - сказал эсгаротец весело. - Ты там не уснул, коротышка?

\- Бла-годарю, - выговорил Бильбо, не без усилия разгибая пальцы, вцепившиеся в пояс человека, и соображая, в какую сторону сползать с лошади.

\- Осторожно, - человек помог ему слезть. - Или проводить тебя, мистер Бэггинс из Шира? Ты не больно твёрдо на ногах стоишь.

_\- Нет, -_ сказал голос чародея.

\- Не надо, - сказал Бильбо. - То есть, премного благодарен, но я отсюда уже доберусь. Тут уже близко.

\- Ну как знаешь, - человек причмокнул, лошадь попятилась и исчезла. 

_Была она или почудилась? И человек - был, почудился?_

Бильбо перешагнул через растяжки соседней палатки и нырнул в шатёр, где устроили умирающего короля. 

Бард-лучник предлагал помочь перенести Торина в крепость, но гномы вежливо отказались. Драконья болезнь не упоминалась; впрочем, взгляды и недоговорки, на которые Балин был большой мастер, сработали не хуже объяснений.

Вроде бы на входе кто-то окликнул Бильбо по имени? Или нет? Уже не важно.

Хоббит перевёл дух, осмотрелся. 

По прошлому печальному визиту ему помнились полутьма, дым от жаровни, свистящее и булькающее дыхание раненого. Теперь здесь было светло. Слишком светло. Как посреди замёрзшего пруда в пасмурный день, когда и солнца не видать, и теней вовсе нет. Слишком холодно. И слишком тихо.

Торин то ли не дышал, то ли дышал совсем беззвучно. Нос у него заострился, скулы выступали резче. Раны на переносице и на виске казались совсем чёрными.

\- Я о-опоздал?

\- Нет, он ещё жив, - сказал гном, сидевший на ящике у постели. Бильбо почему-то забыл его имя. Да и видел его очень плохо - сквозь всё тот же туман, густой, словно кисель. - Но угасает. Не помогло, что б мы ни делали.

\- Почему же это... Как это?

\- Он приходил в себя, ненадолго. Спрашивал о тебе, - продолжал гном. - Мы не смогли тебя найти.

\- Т-торин...

_\- Мы у самой грани, -_ сказал невидимый собеседник. _\- Плачь. Пусть твои слёзы откроют путь._

Хоббиту хотелось плакать и безо всяких дурацких чародейских подсказок. Рыдания подкатили под самое горло, невозможно было их сдержать. Бильбо всхлипнул, утёр лицо рукавом. На рукаве успели настыть льдинки, они сейчас подтаяли, одна или две скользнули по щекам за ворот рубашки.

\- Можно мне побыть с ним? - спросил он, сильно моргая: вся эта вода очень мешала смотреть.

\- Побудь, если тебе это по силам, - сказал гном. - А я пойду гляну, как там младшие. Здесь рядом, я услышу, если позовёшь.

Хоббит остался один. Почти один. Торин был здесь - и не был. Серый, тусклый, неподвижный. Это было жутко, настолько, что Бильбо попятился.

_\- Глупец, -_ сказал голос-в-голове без выражения. _\- Подойди и дотронься до него._

\- Зачем? - слабо поинтересовался Бильбо.

_\- Затем, о любящий препираться с волшебниками, что он ещё не умер, но вот-вот умрёт. Мы должны спешить._

Бильбо несмело подошёл к койке и кончиками пальцев погладил гнома по щеке. Прикосновение мгновенно вышвырнуло его из удушающих объятий света, тишины и холода в вечерний сумрак, где хлопал под ветром край полога, вороны каркали в отдалении, доносились знакомые голоса спорящих Бофура и Дори. И наконец-то Бильбо действительно увидел, что не опоздал. Торин был ещё жив. Вон жилка на шее бьётся, вон грудь чуть-чуть приподнимается.

_\- Нелепое создание, -_ прошелестел голос.

\- Эй, Торин не нелепый, - возмутился Бильбо.

_\- Я о тебе говорю. Ближе, смелее, гном тебя не укусит. Куда он ранен?_

\- В грудь, и в голову, и в живот вроде бы, и в ногу. Много куда. Ох.

_\- Думай о нём, -_ велел голос.

\- К-как? О чём думать?

_\- Да о чём угодно, только сосредоточься, глупец!_

\- Эй, повежливее! - Бильбо не понимал, чего от него хотят. Вокруг опять начало светлеть, в ушах нарастал гул, всё затягивало туманом, предметы плыли и качались. Очень хотелось зажмуриться или протереть глаза, но хоббит не решался двинуться.

_\- Тише, -_ проговорил волшебник уже не так резко. _\- Тише, дитя. Откройся. Не пугайся._

\- Да я и не пугаюсь, - сказал Бильбо, который и в самом деле теперь не чувствовал ни капли страха, только ледяное, тяжёлое спокойствие. - И я в-взрослый.

_\- Я не с тобой разговариваю. А ты не стой тут без толку, дурень. Делай то, зачем пришёл - покажи мне путь._

\- Какой? Где?

_\- Покажи мне его кровь, его раны. Отыщи следы на тёмной тропе. Пусть нас ведёт то, что разрушено, что разбито. Мы пройдём там, где негнущееся согнуто и нервущееся разорвано, где вечное истлевает и нерушимое истончается. Наш путь будет - клинок и копьё, коготь и клык, лёд и яд... Покажи мне его смерть, чтобы я мог отнять у неё добычу.  
_

Бильбо кивнул и стащил с Торина одеяло.

Слишком много бинтов, вот всё, что он мог сказать. Слишком много крови. В основном - запёкшейся, но под ключицей и пониже рёбер проступала свежая. Страшные багрово-фиолетовые синяки всюду, где нет бинтов. Грубые швы на руке и на бедре, где были рваные раны - в Шире так неаккуратно даже сапоги бы зашивать не стали.

_\- Хорошо. Держи его, -_ скомандовал голос. 

Мир вокруг сделался очень отчётливым и понятным. 

Всюду снова разлился резкий белый свет без теней. Предметы в этом свете сделались яркими, выпуклыми, полными подробностей. Всё было одинаково важно, всё связано и пронизано невидимыми и неосязаемыми нитями: полотнища шатра над головой, стол с инструментами целителя, таз с водой, стопка чистого полотна, кривая игла, чурбаки и доски наспех сделанной койки, рука Бильбо, вцепившаяся в плечо Торина, и дальше, глубже, окровавленные бинты, зашитая рана, разрубленная ключица, ток крови в сосудах, мышцы и кости, острые осколки, обломки, то, что разрушено, разбито, что едва держится, там, на самом краю, на зыбкой грани между жизнью и небытием.

Бильбо мог, не сходя с места и не поворачивая головы, разглядеть каждую нитку в ткани, каждое древесное волокно в шесте, поддерживающем палатку, каждую крохотную щербинку на лекарском ноже - и каждый предмет, даже клочья сухой травы и камешки под ногами, был затейливым искусным произведением, вышедшим из рук неведомого мастера. Да и сам Бильбо был таким же - невероятно сложным, кропотливо собранным из мельчайших деталей, работающим слаженно и точно. Он видел свои пальцы, своё дыхание, своё зрение, и не мог не изумляться, сколь тщательно всё подогнано, как разумно устроено.

А когда он видел Торина - то видел столь же прекрасную, непостижимо сложную инженерную конструкцию - изломанной, искорёженной, втоптанной в грязь.

_\- Досадно видеть столь совершенное творение в столь плачевном состоянии, -_ сказал невидимка за спиной у хоббита.

\- Но ведь ты можешь помочь? - дёрнулся Бильбо.

_\- Конечно, взломщик, -_ голос был всюду, везде и нигде. _\- Могу, вне всякого сомнения. Ему ещё рано в переплавку. Проковать, закалить, наточить - и снова в дело. А ты мне поможешь. Веди.  
_

"Куда вести?" - хотел было спросить Бильбо, но тут и сам увидел, куда.

Чёрный лес, залитый туманом, остался позади. Теперь Бильбо поднимался по крутому склону. Впереди, на холме, виднелись руины крепости - серые камни, остатки башен и стен. Тропа была никудышная, заросшая и разбитая, под ноги ложились то грязь, то острые камни, то жёсткая, режущая пальцы трава. Дул пронизывающий, пробирающий до костей ветер. 

Путь забирал всё вверх, без единого ровного участка, на подъём такой крутизны уже недоставало дыхания, ноги ныли, голова кружилась, хотелось остановиться, перевести дух. Может быть, устроить привал. Посидеть. глотнуть из фляжки, а то и трубку раскурить. А потом, с новыми силами, можно и дальше.

Но кто-то шёл следом, держась за левым плечом, не обгоняя и не отставая, кто-то бубнил надоедливо - _не останавливайся, иди, не вздумай останавливаться_. И, когда Бильбо решил посмотреть, кто это там, а то и высказать ему всё, что думает о надоедах, не дающих мирному хоббиту покоя и зудящих прямо в ухо, будто и так у нас мало неприятностей, скажите на милость - то его невидимый спутник рявкнул _"не вздумай оборачиваться!"_ так, что у Бильбо волоски на загривке дыбом встали.

Он понимал каким-то уголком сознания, что сидит рядом с Торином и держит его за руку. Но понимал и то, что шлёпает по ледяной грязи и камням, всё вверх да вверх по склону, и уже ночь надвигается, и есть хочется, и вроде бы впереди огонёк мерцает, да стены больно уж высоки и неприветливы, и откроют ли нам ещё?

_\- Откроют, -_ отвечал тот, за плечом, _\- непременно откроют, вот увидишь, как же это нам да не откроют._

Тропинка вывела хоббита под стену. Крепость вросла в землю, камни уходили вглубь, а когда Бильбо задрал голову - ему показалось, что стена высится до самых облаков. Там, высоко, чернели провалы, но как туда добраться? Ни лестницы, ни верёвки. А камни наверху выглядели шаткими, нависали над краем - того гляди, обрушатся и погребут под собой.

_\- Ищи, должны быть ворота, -_ проговорил незримый советчик. _\- Нам нужно перебраться на ту сторону._

\- Я не знаю, где их искать.

_\- Позови его._

\- А?

_\- Позови своего гнома по имени, взломщик._

Бильбо несмело окликнул:

\- Торин?

Потом позвал громче:

\- Торин Дубощит! Ты здесь?

На миг ему показалось, что в тёмных бойницах крепости мелькнул огонёк. Свеча, фонарь? Потом донёсся глухой рокот, и Бильбо успел ещё увидеть, как сверху сыплются громадные глыбы, прежде чем его с шипением рванули за плечо и потащили куда-то прочь.

Он снова был в палатке. Их не раздавило, не засыпало камнями. Да и камни, похоже, были не на самом деле. И склон. И ветер.

Вот только ноги всё ещё ныли, голова кружилась, а от холода и усталости зуб на зуб не попадал.

_\- Не засыпай, мы ещё не закончили, -_ велел голос. _\- И не трясись так. Что за несчастье..._

\- З-здесь холодно, - Бильбо подумал, что, наверное, Торин тоже мёрзнет. - Ты достаточно видел? Можно хотя бы его укрыть?

_\- Сейчас будет жарко, -_ пообещал волшебник с мрачной радостью, с какой гномы говорили "сейчас мы всыплем этим гоблинам". _\- Думай, глупец, не отвлекайся. Мне нужно видеть его душу._

Бильбо мотнул головой, мелькнули картинки из путешествия: бочки, пауки, пчёлы, гоблины, пони, доски в заборе, мимо которого он бежал, тарелки и вилки, шляпа Гэндальфа. В самом деле становилось жарче. Где-то близко притаился дракон? Или плавильную печь кто-то раскочегарил? Или это костёр троллей? Или лесной пожар?

_\- Думай о том, что важнее всего._

Улыбка, свет глаз? Крепкая рука, вытаскивающая его из пропасти? Дружеское объятие, неожиданное и оттого ещё более драгоценное?

Где-то далеко взломщик отыскал замочную скважину. Где-то приоткрылась потайная дверь.

Белый режущий свет хлынул в эту дверь, надвинулся на Торина, стал острее, въедливее, словно пытался пронзить его насквозь. Разобрать на части. Понять.

Навстречу ему рванулось пламя.

Бильбо то ли отшатнулся, то ли зажмурился, он сам не понимал. Волшебник взвыл сразу на сотню голосов - если бы Бильбо попытался описать словами, что произошло, то сказал бы, что загадочный целитель пробовал влезть Торину под шкуру, а тот его укусил. Или ударил.

_\- Ну надо же, -_ произнёс волшебник, нисколько не обескураженный. _\- Вот, значит, как. Ну ничего. Вряд ли у тебя что-то ещё осталось, гном. Теперь посмотрим, из чего ты сделан. А ты держись, взломщик, и держи его. Нам нужно двигаться дальше, хоть твой приятель и сопротивляется, как взбесившийся варг. Зови его, пусть слышит твой голос._

\- Торин, пожалуйста, - Бильбо крепко держал гнома за локоть. - Не уходи, не умирай. Ты нам нужен. Ты король, там твоя гора, ты её отвоевал, всё как ты хотел, всё получилось, только не умирай, ну пожалуйста. Ты меня слышишь?

_\- Слышит, -_ сказал невидимый волшебник напряжённо. _\- Продолжай. Не останавливайся. Мы почти у цели._

Пустота придвинулась, обхватила хоббита с двух сторон, потянулась дальше, вперёд. Будто ледяные ладони взялись за него с боков или громадная змея обвила. Лучи света, острые, жёсткие, переплелись и двигались, заслоняя от Бильбо всё вокруг, отталкивая его, впиваясь и прорастая шипами, натягиваясь режущими нитями.

_\- Крепись, взломщик, терпи, немного осталось._

\- Я хотел, чтобы все спаслись, и я боялся, что ты насовсем останешься, ну, жадным, но это ведь не ты был, да? Это всё проклятье виновато. И мне так жаль, что пришлось забрать твой Аркенстон, мне он и не нужен совсем, я же не гном, я просто хотел, чтобы войны не было, чтобы все пошли по домам, и ты тоже, чтобы всё было хорошо, раз уж дракону конец пришёл и Эребор снова ваш.

_\- Чем вы там вообще занимаетесь? -_ волшебник ненадолго прекратил свои фокусы с ледяными змеями и сияющими колючками. _\- Твой гном ухитрился прикончить дракона?_

\- Нет, - вздохнул Бильбо. - С драконом не очень получилось, к сожалению. Зато он убил орка.  Главного, здоровенного такого. И ещё много орков.

_\- Вот это как раз неудивительно, -_ сказал голос. _\- Основное их занятие, в сущности._

\- Он король вообще-то.

_\- Вижу, -_ сказал волшебник. _\- Много ущемлённой гордости, много одиночества, много желания отомстить. Сейчас подумай о чём-нибудь хорошем, о взломщик. Пойдём дорогами радости. Вспоминай._

\- Ох ты, - Бильбо изо всех сил постарался вспомнить что-то хорошее. В голову лезло всякое - пирушка в Норе, побег из тюрьмы, мифриловая кольчуга в подарок. Хорошее попадалось, но было оно тесно переплетено со страшным или горьким.

_\- Пусть так, -_ шепнул чародей. _\- Сгодится. Иди по тропам памяти, не останавливайся. Я пойду следом._

Бильбо и шёл - он то снова знакомился с гномами в Бэг-Энде, то бросался на жуткого орка, защищая Торина, то ночевал у костерка в горах, то брёл по заколдованному лесу, и всё время очень старался не упускать друга из виду. 

 

Они снова были у эльфов в плену. Бильбо стоял на узкой винтовой лестнице, держа в руке связку ключей. Он спустился к камере Торина, тихонько постучал по прутьям. Гном спал, открыв рот и похрапывая. 

Бильбо прошептал:

\- Торин. Просыпайся. 

Никакого ответа, ну надо же.

\- Торин. Вставай. Мы убегаем. И ты тоже.

Спит.

Бильбо оглянулся, убедился, что стражников нет, поплевал на замок и вставил в него подходящий ключ. Тихо, тихо, стараясь не дышать, провернул. Скрежетнуло всё-таки, но тут Торин всхрапнул, и это замаскировало предательский звук.

Бильбо мысленно возблагодарил Махала за громкость гномьего храпа и проскользнул в камеру.

\- Проснись, Торин.

Не слышит, не отвечает.

Хоббит потряс его за плечо.

Гном открыл глаза.

\- Взломщик? Бильбо? Но как?

\- Потом объясню, идём.

Торин сел, потряс головой. Зачем-то ощупал себя, нахмурился.

\- Где это мы?

\- В Лихолесье, у короля эльфов в темнице. Ты не помнишь? Ты что, воды из реки наглотался? Как тебя зовут, знаешь?

\- Знаю. Торин, сын Траина.

\- А какой сейчас год?

\- Сорок первый, - сварливо сказал Торин, вставая и разминая плечи. - Две тысячи девятьсот. Третьей эпохи. Месяц ноябрь.

\- Слушай, надо выбираться. Я ключи украл, и... - Бильбо понял, что дальней стены у камеры нет. Да и самой камеры нет, если не считать лавки у боковой стены, узорчатой решётки и лестницы за ней. - И мы где? Как? Ты понимаешь, где мы? Я - нет.

\- Понимаю, - сказал Торин. - Не ожидал только тебя здесь увидеть. Хоббитов сюда не пускают, знаешь ли.

Он снова сел на лавку, на которой прежде спал.

\- Как ты умер, Бильбо?

\- Я-а не умер, - хоббит начал заикаться. - И ты не умер, Торин!

\- Значит, скоро умру, - сказал тот спокойно. - Видишь, там, дальше?

Там, дальше, виднелось огромное полутёмное пространство. В глубине его мерцали огни, оттуда доносился перестук молотков. И вроде бы песня - из тех, что пели гномы по вечерам у костра.

\- Мне туда. Махал ждёт меня.

\- Постой!

Торин молча смотрел на него, и под этим безмятежным взглядом Бильбо чуть снова не расплакался.

\- Глупый ты гном! Не умирай! Мы выберемся, честно! Не уходи только.

\- Как ты сюда попал, я не понимаю. Хоббитам здесь не место.

На это у Бильбо был ответ.

\- Я же взломщик. Пролез в щёлочку, - он потряс ключами.

Торин улыбнулся, едва-едва.

\- Давай-ка прощаться, мастер взломщик.

\- Ну уж нет! Что же, всё было зря? Там твоё королевство, твоя Гора. Ты её вернул!

\- Другим гномам. Не себе.

Хоббит присмотрелся внимательнее. Торин выглядел сейчас совсем не как король. Даже не как умирающий король на смертном ложе - а как работяга-кузнец: в простой холщовой рубашке, рукава закатаны, через нос наискось тянется полоска сажи. Волосы стянуты обычной верёвочкой, не самоцветным венцом. И главное - взгляд. Не королевский совсем. Отрешённый.

\- Я сделал свою работу, - сказал Торин. - Выплавил, отковал. Другим теперь точить и править.

\- Не надо так.

\- Да брось. Всё решено.

\- Поговори со мной, - попросил Бильбо. - Хоть напоследок. Я так мало о тебе знаю. Расскажи мне что-нибудь.

_\- Правильно, -_ прошелестел холодный голос в голове, _\- тяни время._

\- Что рассказывать. Наш поход ты видел сам. А остальное или скучно, или слишком страшно.

\- Ни за что не поверю, что в твоей жизни до меня не было удивительных и восхитительных приключений, - заявил Бильбо, садясь на лавку и охлопывая карманы в поисках трубки и кисета.

\- Да нет, приключений хватало. 

\- Ну так расскажи мне!

\- Что ж, слушай, - Торин потёр лоб, решая, с чего начать. - Вот это вроде посмешнее. Однажды мы с Двалином подрядились охранять караван...

История и впрямь вышла забавная, и вскоре гном и хоббит хохотали над ней вместе.

\- Здорово, - сказал Бильбо. - Я и не думал, что ты умеешь доить корову.

\- Я много чего умею. Могу сапоги сшить, могу котелок залудить. Могу плот построить или лошадь подковать.

\- Большую лошадь, не пони?

\- Хоть большую, хоть маленькую, дело не в размере. Главное - привязать покрепче, а то выйдет как с Двалином и подойником.

\- А олифанта сможешь?

\- Ни разу не пробовал. Могу, наверное. Это вроде лося?

\- Скорее, вроде барсука, только здоровенного, с людской дом.

\- Мда. У такого барсука - ох и нора должна быть.

\- Точно. Огроменная, - Бильбо утёр слёзы, выступившие от смеха, и постарался отдышаться.

\- А подковывать его зачем?

\- На таких в Харадских землях большуны верхом ездят.

\- Да ты меня дуришь. Если зверь размером с людской дом, каков же тогда всадник?

\- Не дурю, честно. Харадцы строят башенки, на спину олифанту привязывают, сами по лесенке взбираются и едут. А так они обычного человечьего размера, в два без лишка хоббичьих роста. Только чёрные, как головёшки. Я на картинке видел.

Торин снова вгляделся в темноту, где мерцали огни.

\- Ну что, друг Бильбо. Спасибо тебе за компанию и что проводить пришёл. Пожалуй, мне пора.

\- Э-э, как это пора, подожди! Ты же не всё рассказал!

\- Всю мою жизнь тебе пересказать? - засмеялся Торин. - Экий ты любопытный. Нет, сколько на пороге ни сиди, а рано или поздно нужно двигать туда или сюда.

\- Так пойдём со мной! Обратно! - Бильбо показал связку ключей. - Я тебя выведу.

\- Не выведешь. Моё путешествие завершено, - Торин снова сделался по-нездешнему спокойным. Он что-то проговорил на кхуздуле, рокочуще и мрачно, Бильбо понял только "Махал".

\- Я не понимаю.

\- Не думал я, что приду к трону Создателя с пустыми руками, - перевёл Торин. - Но, должно быть, всё правильно, друг хоббит. Не печалься.

\- Может быть, сюда все так приходят?

\- У нас верят, что ты в конце жизни приносишь Махалу то, что было твоей работой. Свои творения. Показать ему, на что потратил жизнь.

_\- Чрезвычайно глупое убеждение, -_ заметил невидимый волшебник. _\- Но он в это действительно верит._

\- Погоди, это не взаправду?

_\- Мы сейчас внутри его разума. Твой гном считает, что жизнь потратил без толку. И он отчасти прав. Жаль видеть, как столь чудесное творение расходует на пустяки и побрякушки то, что могло стать истинным величием._

Со словами про "побрякушки" Бильбо был согласен всем сердцем, хотя на всё остальное нашёл бы, что возразить, и немало. 

\- А-а зачем мы внутри его разума?

_\- Фэа, душа, и роа, тело, переплетены воедино. Я должен был обратиться через разум к его душе, чтобы добраться до роа и приказать.. показать... исправить... -_ тут у волшебника, должно быть, кончились слова, потому что Бильбо снова на краткий миг увидел паутину сияющих нитей, которые вспыхнули ярко, до боли, и погасли. А волшебник продолжал, как ни в чём ни бывало:

_\- ...и вся работа была зря, если душа не захочет вернуться в мир._

\- Он не хочет жить? Почему?

\- С кем это ты разговариваешь, - Торин огляделся.

\- С волшебником, - сознался Бильбо, невзирая на прозвучавший в глубине своего разума возмущённый вопль о безмозглых болтливых созданиях. - Он говорит, что ты не хочешь к нам обратно.

\- Хочу, - сказал Торин. - Я многое отдал бы, чтобы увидеть, как оживает и хорошеет Гора. И чтобы самому приложить к этому руки.

\- Ну так идём!

\- Я не могу, Бильбо. Я слишком далеко.

_\- И в это он тоже верит, на своё несчастье, -_ сказал голос. _\- Что за упрямцы эти гномы!_

\- Ты должен! Ты король!

\- Вряд ли. Видишь ты на мне королевский наряд? Корону, может быть?

Бильбо покачал головой.

\- Значит, Торин-король своё отцарствовал. Здесь я просто гном. Да и тот незавидный.

\- Но ты же мастер! Кузнец, сам говорил!

\- Да, и за свою жизнь я сковал больше гвоздей, тележных осей и дверных петель, чем мечей и доспехов.

\- Ты воин, герой!

\- Где тогда моя секира, где кольчуга? Среди моих битв нет ни одной славной победы, что не обернулась бы поражением. Свой меч я чаще вынимал, чтобы защищать торговые караваны от гоблинов, чем для великих сражений.

\- Но ты перебил кучу гоблинов!

\- Резать глотки злым тварям - невелика заслуга, - усмехнулся Торин. - Или они перерезали бы мою. Я не стяжал богатств, не выстроил великого королевства, даже семьи не завёл. И дракона не убил.

\- Да ладно, - сказал Бильбо. - Чего ты скромничаешь? Все знают, что ты великий и замечательный гном.

\- Я обычный гном, - сказал Торин.

Бильбо мысленно согласился с чародеем Баэндиром: гномы невероятные упрямцы.

\- Пойдём домой, а?

\- Нет, Бильбо. Прощай. Славно было с тобой повидаться напоследок.

Торин легко встал, посмотрел хоббиту в лицо, усмехнулся. Хлопнул его по плечу от души, так, что Бильбо аж присел. А потом уверенным шагом, не оглядываясь, пошёл прочь, в темноту.

Всё замерло, застыло, из-за спины нахлынула удушающая тьма, придвинулась, как тогда, в лагере. И резкий нечеловеческий голос, проглатывающий окончания слов, как при сильном ветре, сказал:

_\- Что ж, господин взломщик и лазутчик. Я выполнил свою часть уговора. Теперь дело за тобой._

\- Он не умрёт?

_\- Я исцелил раны тела, как и обещал. То, что душа не желает возвращаться на земные пути, не в моей власти._

\- Эй, это нечестно!

_\- Кто говорил о честности? Ты получил, что просил. Теперь отдай мне моё._

_"Моё, моё, обещанное, отдай, моё"_ , - завыло, заскрежетало на разные голоса у Бильбо в голове.

\- Не отдам!

_\- Ты согласился! Ты поклялся!_

\- Я соврал, - сказал Бильбо, вытирая злые слёзы. - Я ничего тебе не дам. Оно не твоё, и ты обманщик. Ты ничем не помог! Убирайся!

_\- Не шути со мной, Бильбо Бэггинс из Шира!_

\- А что ты сделаешь? Ты бессилен, сам же говорил.

_\- Например, вот это, -_ вкрадчиво сказал голос. _\- Мы были не только в разуме твоего гнома. Ещё и в твоём. Ты сам показал мне путь, сам. Знай же, глупец, не ты один здесь взломщик и лазутчик._

И всё пошло трещинами. Мир стремительно разваливался на куски. Выл ветер, о, как он выл, как клокотал в ушах, как уносил обрывки сна про тёмный чертог и огоньки. Улетела во тьму связка ключей, исчезла решётка, исчезла камера. Была ночь, ледяная, со звёздами, что не освещали ничего. Был холод, была пустота. Ни времени, ни дыхания, ни лучика света, лишь кольцо, кольцо где-то близко, совсем рядом, желанное, зовущее.

Без голоса, без звука Бильбо прошептал "Спасите" и сам себя не услышал. Кто-то звал его по имени, издалека, но кто - хоббит уже не понимал и отозваться не мог. 

Ветер разрывал его на куски, трепал, тащил разом во все стороны, как клочья тумана по острым скалам, и всё, что было Бильбо Бэггинсом, растворялось в темноте, а навстречу поднимались сухой жар и безграничная пустота. И золотая стена до неба, со всех сторон, куда ни глянь, обступала, надвигалась, давила, и вспыхивали на ней злые, колючие слова на незнакомом языке. Казалось, ещё немного, и можно будет разобрать, что там написано - что-то очень важное, очень правильное, такое, что прочитаешь - и получишь ответы на все вопросы. Да и не нужны будут никакие вопросы. Всё произойдёт само: потерянное - найдётся, согнутое - воспрянет, изгнанное - вернётся...

\- Нет, а это что за хрень? - услышал Бильбо словно сквозь воду.

На миг мелькнули совершенно дикие глаза Торина, что-то встряхнуло хоббита, что-то завыло громче прежнего _"Он мой!",_ и _"Обманщик!",_ и _"Бильбо Бэггинс из Шира!"_ , донёсся неразборчивый вопль, а потом что-то тяжёлое, твёрдое, большое, как зверь олифант, больно врезалось в хоббита и зашвырнуло обратно в настоящий мир.

 

\- Что тут происходит? - услышал Бильбо, медленно приходя в себя. К счастью, это не были ужасные разговаривающие у вас в голове бестелесные голоса. Это был Гэндальф, старый добрый Гэндальф.

И Гэндальф говорил:

\- Торин! Тебе, я вижу, полегчало! Нет, сперва положи-ка меч, так для всех выйдет гораздо лучше. А теперь скажи: что ты сделал с моим хоббитом?

\- Не знаю, что это за тварь, только не хоббит, - отвечал Торин во весь голос, совершенно не как умирающий. - Свяжите его, да покрепче, ребята. И я хочу, чтобы ты, волшебник, сказал мне, как это существо пробралось в наш лагерь и приняло облик Бильбо.

\- Я не вижу тут никаких чужих существ, - осторожно сказал Гэндальф. - Ты уверен, друг мой?..

\- Уверен, как в себе самом! - рявкнул Торин. - Оно наслало темноту и пыталось меня удушить! Да ещё выло и верещало, как сотня варгов.

\- Мы бы определённо услышали, если бы что-то верещало, как сотня варгов, - сказал Балин успокаивающим тоном. - Эти палатки довольно тонкие.

\- А примчались вы все почему? Чуть палатку не повалили.

\- Да потому, что ты заорал, как шершнем в пятку ужаленный, - сказал Двалин. - Щекотал он тебя, что ли?

Ори хихикнул. Нори фыркнул. Бофур хрюкнул.

Торин запыхтел, как закипающий чайник.

\- Полегче, полегче, - всё тем же тоном, каким говорят с детьми и выздоравливающими, уговаривал Балин. - Сядь, государь, а лучше ляг, мы обо всём позаботимся, отдыхай, ты ранен.

\- Я здоров! И очень хотел бы знать, как это получилось, если я только что подыхал от копья в селезёнку...

\- Ну-ну, скорее от меча, которым тебя проткнули, надо сказать, весьма и весьма...

\- Мне вот тоже интересно, что здесь произошло, - сказал Двалин. - Мастер Бильбо?

\- Фо-моему, Фо'ин мне фелюффь фломал, - сказал Бильбо, садясь, ощупывая щёку и осторожно проверяя языком зубы.

\- Дай-ка я посмотрю, - сунулся к нему Гэндальф. - Нет, кость цела. Ушиб только. Это он что же, кулаком тебя так?

\- 'оловой, - объяснил Бильбо.

Мир вокруг хоббита снова стал обычным. Без тумана-киселя, без светящихся нитей и колючих змей. Предметы больше не выглядели так, будто движением пальца можно разъять их на составные части и соединить по-другому. Тропы памяти, злая бескрайняя тьма, каменистый склон - всё исчезло. И в то же время ощущалось где-то близко. Опасно близко. Неаккуратно вздохнёшь, моргнёшь не вовремя - как пить дать, провалишься туда снова. 

Тем временем Балин усадил-таки короля на койку и почти сразу же охнул:

\- Торин! Твои раны зажили!

\- А я что говорю? - ответил тот. - Я вам об этом и толкую с самого начала. Дай сюда мои штаны, да-да, те, что за спиной прячешь. И расскажите, что у вас тут творится.

Компания наперебой излагала Торину, что его племянники живы (он кивнул - "Знаю, говорили"), что тяжелее всех досталось, не считая его самого, как раз Фили с Кили, Дори со сломанной ногой и Бомбуру, на которого рухнула проломленная троллем стена, что все раненые идут на поправку, что Даин цел и распоряжается всем, что эльфы пока не убрались восвояси и ходят, как важные господа, ждут заключения мирного договора.

Из соседней палатки не вполне разборчиво доносился возмущённый голос Фили, который требовал, чтобы ему разрешили встать, и Оин отправился туда, ворча про неугомонную юность.

Надежда Бильбо, что о странном происшествии все забудут за повседневными заботами, растаяла как дым, когда волшебник обратил на него цепкий взор.

\- Сколь бы умудрён и искусен ни был наш полурослик, - медленно сказал Гэндальф, - всё же чудесные исцеления - не его конёк.

\- Эфо не я, - сказал Бильбо мрачно. 

Левый нижний клык немного шатался. Вот и делай добрые дела гномам.

\- А кто? - выразил Двалин общую мысль.

\- Ну, я думал, фто Фо'ин уми'аеф.

Гэндальф нацелился узловатым пальцем хоббиту в щёку. Блеснула маленькая молния. Бильбо подпрыгнул.

\- Эй! Ты чего?

\- Так-то лучше, да, - кивнул сам себе волшебник. - Теперь рассказывай.

_\- Не вздумай сказать им правду, -_ прозвучал бестелесный голос. _\- Ты видел, что происходит с теми, кого они считают злыми тварями. Выбитый зуб покажется тебе сущей мелочью, о взломщик._

\- Как бы так точнее выразиться, - начал Бильбо, страшно жалея, что не удрал в суматохе, и опасливо поглядывая на всклокоченного Торина, который убедил-таки Балина отдать ему штаны и теперь влезал в сапоги. - Я был очень расстроен тем, что, э-э, Король-под-Горой, в общем, сражён в жестокой битве, и, ну...

\- Не думай, что я тебе не благодарен, - сказал Торин, глядя на него прямо и недобро. - Я лишь ещё не знаю, что в тебя вселилось такое. И убралось ли оно восвояси. На что премного надеюсь.

\- Прошу вас, не перебивайте Бильбо, друзья, - вмешался Гэндальф. - Он и так напуган и сбит с толку. Торин, твои убийственные взгляды совершенно не помогают ему сосредоточиться. Продолжайте, мистер Бэггинс.

\- Ох, ну что там продолжать... Я просил какие-нибудь высшие силы, чтобы они всё исправили. Только никто не отзывался. Потом что-то случилось...

\- Кого ты звал? - спросил Гэндальф, нависая над ним. - Это очень важно.

\- М-махала, - сказал Бильбо робко. 

Гномы дружно ахнули.

\- То есть, сначала Элронда, я знаю, что он далеко, но эльфы вроде как могут... много всякого такого. Я читал. Правда, Элронд меня вряд ли слышал, и я ещё госпожу Элберет позвал, на всякий случай, и она тоже не ответила, она, наверное, знать не знает про разных там хоббитов. И госпожа Йаванна тоже.

\- Ты что, всю Песнь Творения перебрал по строчке? - спросил Ори. - Чего? Не пихайся, Нори, я её сто раз слышал, пока у эльфов в темнице сидел. Там было про госпожу Йаванну. Только она не любит гномов, так что ты зря её беспокоил, Бильбо.

\- Она бы скорее Торину остатки бороды выщипала, - согласился Двалин. - Сколько мы с ним деревьев загубили, это ж подумать страшно.

\- Ты про Махала рассказывай, - напомнил Нори.

\- А-а что рассказывать? Я позвал, и... Я не знаю. Оно было такое... Такое...

Гномы завороженно внимали.

\- Большое-пребольшое, - Бильбо показал руками, какое. - Там была такая большущая комната. То есть, сначала там было подземелье, в котором вы сидели у эльфов.

\- У-у-у, - разочарованно загудели слушатели.

\- Но из него был выход, другой, не через дверь, и там, вдалеке, стучали молотки, и огни горели. Там был здоровенный зал. Чертог или вроде того. Торин, ты разве не помнишь? Ты говорил мне, что гном должен прийти... И принести... Сложить к трону... Всё, что сковал за всю жизнь, по-моему. Я ещё подумал, что это довольно много, если нести вообще всё.

\- Что я ещё говорил?

Торин оказался совсем близко. Стоял, возвышаясь над сидящим Бильбо, смотрел сощурившись. Изучал. Оценивал.

Бильбо пожал плечами.

\- Про гвозди что-то. Вроде ты много их сделал за свою жизнь. Больше, чем мечей.

Гномы засмеялись. Даже Торин улыбнулся, но взгляд его остался холодным.

Хоббит продолжал:

\- Я вот думаю, если надо притащить к Ауле все гвозди - их же много, за всю-то жизнь? Как ты с ними управишься? Мешок понадобится, или даже тележка. И, ну, что он будет делать с такой прорвой гвоздей? Зачем ему столько? И они будут понарошку или настоящие? Если понарошку, то ничего, а если настоящие, это ж сколько всего развалится и рассыплется, когда гном умирает.

\- Не отвлекайся.

\- Да я не отвлекаюсь... В общем, мы посидели, поболтали, ты мне ещё про корову рассказал.

Теперь хрюкнул Двалин.

\- Ты? Рассказал ему про корову?

Торин полез пальцами в бороду, будто сам не веря, что да, рассказал.

\- Может, это была не та корова? - быстро спросил Бильбо. - Там ещё про подойник что-то было, и ты мне сказал, что скотину нужно всегда привязывать, чтобы подковывать, тогда всё будет в порядке... Только я не понял, зачем вы корову-то подковывали.

Двалин хлопнул себя по коленкам и заржал. 

Торин молча таращился на Бильбо.

\- Мне это не приснилось, да? - хоббит на всякий случай потёр глаза. Ущипнул себя за руку. Подскочил от боли.

\- Дальше рассказывай.

\- А чего дальше? Ты сказал, что всё, уходишь насовсем, наше вам с кисточкой... То есть, про кисточку ты не говорил, всё было очень печально и трогательно, правда.

\- И что?

\- И ты ушёл. И я подумал, что всё, а оно и говорит - теперь ты мой, взломщик.

\- А-га! - воскликнул Торин. - Вот про оно подробнее расскажи.

\- Ну там было такое, непонятное. Оно разговаривало. Оно обещало меня туда проводить, где это всё случилось. В обмен. Услуга за услугу.

\- Какую услугу?

\- Не знаю. Я не успел уточнить. Всё как завыло, как заорало. Не ругайся, ладно? Я как лучше хотел.

\- Безусловно, наш хоббит хотел как лучше, - сказал Гэндальф, оттирая Торина в сторону. - И если в своём уязвимом душевном состоянии он не вполне осознавал...

\- Ничего себе - не вполне осознавал! Да оно меня задушить пыталось!

\- Ты уверен? - палец волшебника указал гному в шею. - Не вижу на тебе никаких следов удушения.

\- Тебе, может, почудилось? - спросил рассудительно Бофур. - Ты не обижайся, Торин, но ты не в себе был, и раны ещё. Приснилось, померещилось? Хоббит, по-моему, не врёт.

\- Про корову я ему точно не рассказывал, - заметил Двалин. - Откуда бы вот Бильбо знать про корову? И про подойник? Разве что ты когда-то ещё раньше язык распустил, твоё величество.

\- Не было такого, чтоб распустил, - вздохнул Торин. - Да я и помню то, что он рассказывает. Мутно, но помню. Было подземелье, был чертог. Разговор про гвозди был.

\- Ну вот видишь. Получается, Бильбо не врёт.

\- Не врёт. Но что-то недоговаривает. Темнит.

\- Да я сам не помню толком, что там было! - возопил Бильбо. - И не понимаю половину. Это же ваш Создатель, не мой. А ты сразу драться! Чудесные творения, надо же...

\- Ты о чём?

\- Тот, кто со мной разговаривал, назвал тебя, ну... - Бильбо смутился. - Сказал, что ты чудесное творение. И что ты очень упрямый. И что ему нужно видеть твою душу, чтобы исправить то, что поломано.

\- Вот как, - Торин отвёл взгляд. - И что, исправил?

\- Да мне-то откуда знать! Он сказал ещё, что не может заставить тебя вернуться в мир живых, если ты не хочешь.

\- О как, - сказал Двалин медленно.

\- Чего? - отозвался Торин сердито. - Я здесь, как видишь! И если я ещё ваш король, принесите пожрать.

\- А если нет? - так же медленно спросил Двалин.

\- Тогда расступитесь, сам что-нибудь найду.

\- Эй, кто там к выходу ближе! Принесите пожрать королю! - рявкнул Двалин.

Гномы согласно зашумели.

\- Бульон, Ори! - возопил громче всех Балин. - Или я ни за что не ручаюсь!

Торин выглядел так, будто отмахал весь день кайлом в шахте с самоцветами - измотанный, ошалелый, но довольный.

Он потряс головой.

\- Ну и денёк. Что ж, мастер взломщик, благодарю за чудесное спасение. Создатель ли с тобой разговаривал, не знаю, но вряд ли это теперь важно.

Судя по тому, как гномы перешёптывались, у них таких сомнений не было, и в этот день неминуемо должна была зародиться новая легенда из жизни Торина Дубощита, которого лично Махал (ну или неведомая тёмная тварь, но об этом не будем) исцелил от ран и назвал своим наилучшим творением.

Кто-то успел сбегать к Даину, и за пол-лагеря было слышно, как тот заявляет, что кузен изволил очнуться охренительно вовремя, потому что у него ото всех этих писклявых эльфов уже голова кругом идёт.

Чудесное воскрешение Торина незамеченным не прошло, хоть Гэндальф настрого велел не болтать и слухов не поощрять. Слухи всё равно разошлись, и среди армии Даина, и среди людей из Озёрного города.

Позже, вечером, у костра, Бильбо подслушал версию, в которой некий хоббит-взломщик, прощаясь с умирающим королём, попытался напоследок, от избытка чувств, облапать его неподобающим образом - отчего тот и очнулся, дабы двинуть ему по шее. Некоторые гномы, правда, считали, что Бильбо всего лишь собирался возрыдать на груди у павшего товарища, а пострадал от досадного несовпадения культурных традиций. 

Но все соглашались, что обратиться к Махалу и быть услышанным - это что-то да значит, и маленький проныра, несомненно, заслужил милость Создателя и почёт среди подгорного народа.

Хоббит вздохнул. Отставил кружку с травяным чаем. Нашарил в кармане гладкое тяжёлое колечко - вот оно, скользит под пальцами, что твой шёлк, враз холодит и греет.

_\- Ну что, доволен? -_ спросил призрачный голос.

Бильбо подскочил.

\- Ты? Ты здесь?

_\- Не кричи. Мы ещё не в расчёте. Разумеется, я здесь. И ещё долго буду здесь._

\- Ты гнусный обманщик! - сказал Бильбо в сложенные лодочкой ладони, чтобы никто вокруг не слышал, как он ругается с колдуном-невидимкой. Орать он не решался, поэтому вышло сердитое ворчание, а не суровая отповедь, которой невидимка, несомненно, заслуживал.

_\- Ошибаешься, -_ холодно ответил волшебник. _\- Я выполнил свою часть сделки._

\- Ничего подобного! Торин сам вернулся.

_\- Безусловно. Когда решил, что я на тебя напал._

\- Так ты нарочно? Ты всё подстроил?

_\- Разумеется. Дело в том, о взломщик, что я знаю гномов куда лучше, чем они сами знают себя. Дай им скалу, и они не успокоятся, пока не прокопают её насквозь. Дай им полчища врагов, и они будут счастливы, с утра и до заката сокрушая черепа и отсекая лапы._

\- Торин не...

_\- Дай им надежду, и они пойдут на край света. Зарони зерно сомнения, и они повыдирают бороды себе и друг дружке ещё до обеда. Покажи им немного золота..._

Бильбо снова вздохнул. Про жажду золота он думать сейчас не хотел. И про то, что обещанный выкуп за жизнь Торина, - волшебное кольцо, драгоценное, приносящее удачу, - теперь придётся отдавать. Он, конечно, был рад, что Торин выжил, но сомневался, что сам на этом что-то приобрёл. Исцелённый Торин, живой и настоящий, был не очень-то похож на призрака, с которым Бильбо разговаривал "у Ауле на пороге". 

Может быть, это и в самом деле лишь приснилось?

_\- Ты отлично справился, -_ вещал тем временем голос. _\- Значит, годишься и для остального._

\- Какого ещё остального?

_\- Моё колечко. Помнишь о таком? Пустячок, безделушка, мелочь. Небольшое порученьице, которое ты обещал для меня выполнить. Ты принесёшь мне кольцо._

\- А если нет?

_\- Принесёшь, -_ сказал голос. _\- О, ещё как принесёшь._

Насмешка и превосходство, которые прозвучали в этих словах, обозлили Бильбо неимоверно.

\- Да пропади оно пропадом! - воскликнул он, вскочил и зашвырнул колечко в темноту. Попытался сесть, споткнулся о бревно и полетел вверх ногами, облившись чаем и насмешив соседей по лагерю.

И всё же, когда хоббит уже отряхнул штаны, вытерся, как мог, шейным платком, получил новую кружку чая, сел и задумался, не слишком ли он погорячился, выкинув волшебное кольцо - рука его, по привычке, сама собой скользнула в карман. И наткнулась там на что-то гладкое. Что-то круглое. Что-то небольшое, но тяжёлое.

_Такое прекрасное._


End file.
